A Wish Come True
by mkh2
Summary: Just as Goku defeated Buu, he made a wish. Nine years later, he finds that his wish had come true.


A Wish Come True

~

a DragonballZ fanfiction

by

mkh2

~

Right now I'm feeling a lot better than I have felt anytime this week – only have a bad migraine and a slight toothache and earache (strangely enough the earache is on the right when the toothache is on the left.) Anyways, I will get back to writing my other stories in a bit; I just wanted to write this down before I forget.

This fic takes place further along my regular DragonballZ storyline, around nine years after the fight with Majin Buu. Please keep this in mind and don't squawk at me about any of the "relationships" in the timeline.

~

Goku grinned, closing his eyes as he took in the exhilarating rush of wind, the breeze moving swiftly through the air, feeling the warm sun on his face… the sound of a child's laughter in his ear. He looked to his right and just a little below him.

"Grandpa Goku! Grandpa Goku! Lookit me! Whee! I'm a birdie! I'm a birdie!" the small raven-haired girl happily flapped her arms as she soared through the air, her tiny boots skimming over the tops of the clouds.

"Ha ha, very good Pan-chan. Now, a quick science lesson: what is the name of the type of cloud you were just kicking at?" Goku smiled broadly. He did say he would help her in her lessons all he could, and he knew clouds.

"Sir-cirrus?" Goku smiled at Pan who had paused and was now bouncing lightly in the air, the tips of her boots just resting into the fluffy white mist before immediately leaping out again.

"No… want another try? Here's a hint: it's has the same name as the cloud that your Daddy, your uncle and I used to ride on when we were younger." Goku wrinkled his nose in fond remembrance of the little yellow cloud. Ah, the good ol' days…

"Nimbus!" chirped Pan, sticking one tiny fist into the air. "Flying nimbus!"

Suddenly the puffy little yellow cloud shot up from out of the large white one and caught the tiny girl in its fluffy mist.

"Whee! Grandpa Goku, lookit me!" She giggled and laughed, clapping her hands.

Goku nodded and looked at the horizon. "I guess we can head home now… all this training sure works up an appetite, huh Pan-chan?"

"Right!" Pan nodded her head excitedly, leaning half off the cloud on her tiny hands, the motion reminding Goku of those little bobble-head dogs he's so fond of… and her excitement of the kid he was when he was her age, or at least a little older.

"I think it would be alright to go home on the Flying Nimbus; in no time at all you'll be flying around the world on your own," Goku gave her the thumbs-up.

"Yay! Will I be as fast as you someday?" Pan's eyes sparkled in anticipation as she folded her legs under her.

"Only if you practice diligently."

"Okay!" Pan cheered then frowned. "Grandpa Goku?"

Yes Pan-chan?"

"What's deh-rer-gen'ly?"

Goku's laughter rang out over the mountain range.

~

Goku hummed to himself as he flew at a slower speed next to the Flying Nimbus. He made sure to keep a watchful eye on her, making sure nothing would happen to his beloved granddaughter. At four-years-old she was quite the handful… and he was loving every minute of it.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes before jolting to a halt. A strong, insanely powerful ki was nearby. In fact – Goku spread out his senses to try and locate it – it was… just below him? He froze and waved his hand at the Flying Nimbus, which slowly came to a halt before floating just as slowly back to him, mindful of the sleeping child it was carrying. He gestured to the Flying Nimbus to stay there before descending through the fluffy white clouds, this time cumulus, he observed distractedly.

His eyes widened as he came closer to the ground. He recognized this village – it was Namu's village! 'I wonder how he's doing,' he thought. He wrinkled up his nose. 'Now, where's that radical power I just felt?'

Landing on the ground, he quickly ran to the edge and skirted around the dry bushes and trees. 'It's still so parched here… I guess the river dried up again?' He frowned. Suddenly he heard a noise. 'What?'

He quietly crept behind one of the bushes and peeked over it, doing his best to blend in the dusty weed in the late afternoon light. His eyes widened slightly. 'That power, it couldn't be – not his!' His eyes darted around until they alighted on one slender, scrawny boy, dark-skinned with a wild shock of hair, like an untamed Mohawk, falling over his eyes. 'From him?' Smaller children ran around at his feet at he practically flew up and down the field, plucking up the tiny vegetables, all that the villagers' had to show for their hard work and sweat. To two of the older-looking of the smaller children he threw the weeds, the children catching them in wide, round baskets, probably to be used as fuel for their cooking fires at the evening meals.

Goku grinned as he watched the children play and laugh at the older boy's jokes as he paused to juggle some of the vegetables before throwing them high, higher, high up into air and then catching them in his basket.

Assured of what he saw and felt, he floated slowly up into the air, ascending up into the heavens and stopping a moment by the Flying Nimbus before taking off in the direction of home, the faithful cloud following closely at his heels.

'Well, looks what I got what I wished for,' Goku smiled to himself. 'Can't wait to see you at the tournament… Buu.'

            ~Owari~

I like to imagine that the cloud that Pan was bouncing on top of looked like this one: [http:// vortex . plymouth . edu / psc_cb_schmitz . jpg] Just delete the spaces. It's a cumulonimbus… We have this other picture of a huge one that took up half the sky last year… on film… somewhere… ^^;; For more information on clouds the link is [http:// vortex . plymouth . edu / clouds . html] Again, delete the spaces.

~

Okay, you are probably going "what? Mikki, what are you on and where can I get some?" Seriously, all I've had where a couple handfuls of sunflower seeds, some Boston Baked Beans (I love those things but hate chocolate covered peanuts, with an exception of Peanut M&M's – don't know why), a can of Pepsi (whee!) and an ibuprofen for my headache – didn't work though… nothing works (I'd have to have four 200mg Ibuprofen to get some effect.) I'm rambling again… sorry.

Anywho, I'm guessing that Goku, after having been through so much so close to Buu for an extended amount of time and knowing the good Buu – friends with Satan, remember? – who probably has a similar ki signature, would be able to recognize a reincarnated Buu's ki signature. Also, due to the fact that – by the looks of Ubuu in the last episode(s) of DragonballZ – _was_ probably from Namu's village, it's a pretty good guess that the strongest person from that village would be sent to fight in "World's Martial Art Tournament," the same as Namu had been in two of them when Goku was a kid (Namu didn't get to be in the main part, having been seriously injured by Tenshinhan in the preliminaries; thankfully he didn't die – you see him in the Buu saga, offering Goku his spirit energy, along with a lot of other familiar faces.) Goku, naturally, would know all about the Tournament, seeing as he is now related to Satan!

…You are probably also wondering how the title relates to the story, ne? It's simple, even Goku mentions it: Goku, just beforte Buu was destroyed, expressed a desire to be able to fight Buu again – King Enma heard it and, needless to say, his wish was answered.

Tippy: Is that all? 

Mikki: Yep, I think… just want to say something about another part of one of Chuquita's story I just read (I think I've read a little over half now, including the Tenchi Muyo fics but not the Piccolo fics.)

Tippy: So… I can go now?

Mikki: ::sighs:: Yes, you may go.

Tippy: ::cheers:: Yay! Now I can have some of that candy corn you mentioned.

Mikki: You can't eat it all, Tippy.

Tippy: ::blinks eyes:: I love you?

Mikki: No.

Tippy: ::cheesy grin:: Well, it was worth a shot… ::exits::

Mikki: Is it just me, or is she acting kinda funny… whatever… and here's my note!

You know Chuquita, another thing I think is funny is how you like to go on and on about "bonds" through biting and yet you had Veggie (in a sluggish-mind inducing light orange Christmas sweater) chomp down on Goku's tail in chapter 2 of Jingle Bells. Just a thought. :)

::nods head:: Yup, that happened; I'm still trying to narrow done my list of which stories I haven't read – finally read the one where the tails make a comeback, but I haven't found the immortality story yet… I think (might have read it and slipped my mind… yes, I really am that forgetful.)

::looks to the side:: Tippy, no! That's _my_ candy corn!

Tippy: ::mouthful:: Mrmm mmmmhem! ::runs away::

Mikki: Stop! Candy corn thief! ::chases after her::


End file.
